union_of_monroefandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Monroe Ground Forces
The Union of Everett Ground Forces is a general terms used to describe the entire combined troop forces of all ground agencies. The Ground Forces consists of the Everetti Marine Corps, The Union of Everett Crisis Unit, the Union of Everett Militant Forces, the Planetary Security Agency and the Homeland Defense System. Everett's total ground troop forces number in the tens of millions. Ground Forces Marine Corps The Everetti Marine Corps is the primary military department under control of the Department of Defense. With the establishment of the Union of Everett, the three ground branches of the United States; the Marine Corps, National Guard and Army, were combined and formed into one single branch. The Everetti Marine Corps consists of 2,000,000 total human combat troops, all who have completed training. Everett has since begun replacing its Marines with droid forces but the new electro-magnetic pulse weapons and tactics have deemed it necessary to maintain a human presence in the military. Everett's military has stated its goal to nearly quadruple the human forces in the Marines to a total of 4,500,000 human combat troops by 2015. Marines must go through six months of training where they are taught various basic and advanced military training. They learn to drive tanks, which since the introduction of the GT1A1 Harris main battle tank, has become a simpler task to learn. They also learn to use howitzers, humvees, urban combat and when not deployed in a war, often train in war games and training scenarios throughout the year, working hard to perfect themselves. Everett's standing military is extremely well trained and skilled because of the constant training and exercise. Because Everett's soldiers are well paid, the military can be considered a career choice, even for a basic soldier. Outside of war time, soldiers are given vacation breaks and days off from work. Most of Everett's soldiers live nearby their home bases to allow them to come and go to work from home like any normal career rather than live in a barracks throughout the year. Militant Forces The Union of Everett Militant Forces is Everett's elite special operations force, much like the British SAS, United States Navy SEALs or Russian Spetznas, with a total standing force of 17,500 human combat troops. The Militant Forces are superiorly trained compared to Marines. To become a Militant Forces agent, one must complete the required six months of Marines training at the minimum. After, recruits endure another one year minimum of training, learning various advanced tactics including assassination, black ops, special operations, infiltration, interrogation techniques, helicopter, fighter jet and large plane flight training, additional martial arts combat training, explosives, demolition and weapons diffusion including diffusing weapons of mass destruction. Maximum training may last for two years and then continue war games and training scenarios, like the Marines, from then on during off time. UECU The Union of Everett Crisis Unit is the elite law enforcement agency, comparable to the Militant Forces when compared with the military. The UECU is a federal police agency consisting of currently 15,000 highly trained agents. UECU agents may also be called officers. Agents primarily function as police officials who cover a wide range of duties. Each agent covers a county within each of the 39 states of the Union of Everett, although any and every agent has total national and federal jurisdiction. Agents' duties include national security, counter terrorism, intelligence, immigration, border security, SWAT operations, hostage operations, disaster operations, basic police and law enforcement duties, patrol, medical response and can engage in federal agencies operations such as the FBI, NAF, NSA, PCI or other agencies. Crisis Unit officers require a minimum of two fluently spoken languages, basic paramedic training, advanced driving courses, high speed pursuit courses, advanced weapons training including sharpshooting, full automatic weapons, SWAT training and must have diploma in Criminal Justice. Many UECU agents go on to learn emergency surgery, emergency medical aid and procedures, additional spoken languages and many have backgrounds in military, SWAT or federal agency training. Planetary Security Agency The Planetary Security Forces is a secretive military agency, known only to the President of the Union of Everett, Secretary of Defense, Department of Defense, Cyber Terrorism Task Force lead officials, Paranormal Control & Investigation lead officials, Union of Everett Militant Forces and top brass military generals. The PSF consists currently of 650 Everett human combat troops and secret agents, all who are trained through the Militant Forces and then go on to work for the agency. Working with Intel from the CIA and NSA, the Planetary Security Forces work on global missions to combat serious high level threats from around the world, whether it be anti-terrorism missions, government infiltration, assassinations, sabotage, spying, cyber warfare or disaster prevention missions including counter terrorism, interception of arms trading, nuclear proliferation and other weapons of mass destruction diffusion, destruction or sabotage. To date, the Planetary Security Forces have disrupted at least a dozen serious global incidents in locations around the world. Four other nations currently participate in PSF operations, Israel, Taiwan, India and Iraqistan. The PSF also maintains an internet and cyber warfare division, capable of combatting threats in cyberspace, including foreign nations that use cyber terrorism and hack attacks as a weapon of war. Highly trained computer experts working with the CTTF, hacking organizations (such as Anonymous), 4chanistan and other internet groups, work to combat nations and cyber terrorists. China has been the primary target of the secretive internet war and "internet Cold War" that has been brewing between China and the United States and Everett. Homeland Defense System The Homeland Defense System is an Everetti Department of Defense program established in 2005 when gun laws changed drastically in the nation. The HDS consists of a national federal registry of gun owners, a requirement of purchasing Class 3 firearms, that requires the registrant to join a military emergency reserve force. The HDS can be activated by the Secretary of Defense and President of the Union of Everett in response to an invasion of the Everetti mainland. HDS personnel, a civilian registrant of the HDS, would be required to activate and prepare to use their weapons in combat against invading enemy forces when enemy forces arrive within their registered location. HDS personnel, additionally are required to face a two week crash course and training exercise in insurgent combat to prepare them for using their weapons in the event of such a crisis. At the final day of training, the HDS trainees must perform in an training scenario exercise against Everetti military soldiers using specialized training guns, similar to paintball and airsoft weapons to show their effectiveness. Afterwards, HDS personnel are urged to frequently visit local shooting ranges and learn to use their weapons and gain shooting skill. Local, county, state and federal police and agencies retain command of HDS personnel, by following orders from military command and lead HDS personnel into their combat missions should an incident occur. Police and federal agents are automatically registered as HDS personnel as well and are required to be the first responders should a land invasion occur. The HDS is the largest standing military force in Everett with 71 million registered gun owners, 37 million of them registered as HDS forces. Non Class 3 gun owners, owners who own Class 1 or 2, may also apply and register as HDS, even though they do not own a Class 3 weapon. It must be understood that HDS personnel are not offensive forces, and would never be deployed outside of Everetti territory. The HDS is solely a national defensive force. Automated & Droid Forces The Everetti Automated Forces or simply Droid Forces area solely robotic military force in the Union of Everett consisting of 750,000 Hover Assault Droid Version 2 Combat Droids (HADv2CD), 250,000 Speed Built Robots (SBR) and 3,500 Vehicle Assisting Droids (VAD). This military force was used as the sole and primary military force of Everett from 2007 until late 2009. By late 2009, nations had begun inventing and distributing electro-magnetic pulse weapons and used them in large numbers to fight back against the droids. Because of this, the Everetti Marine Corps took the lead in combat, with the droids coming in as an aiding force. Under Everetti law, weaponized droids and robotics are required to be able to be disabled or destroyed by EMP as security measure from any robotic failure or system errors. The droids, also by law, cannot contain full artificial intelligence or learning computer technology, to prevent robotics and technology from becoming self aware. All Everetti droids are constructed with L.A.I. or Limited Artifical Intelligence programming, which requires that the droids be in contact with satellites and radio towers to perform operations and missions. These satellites relay to secure control centers in the Union of Everett where humans maintain control of droid forces' orders, telling them what to do. Droids have the ability to continue operation even in a communications failure. Once orders have been recieved, the droids will continue this operation until completed where they will then retreat to their designated standby location. Like with the military internet system, droids' computer language is encoded and written in a new system consisting of a language other than ones and zeros. This classified Everetti language cannot be altered or hacked with computers of ones and zeros language, preventing captured droids from being inspected by enemies. Everett's official statement regarding the classified language was that the droids ran on a system based on extraterrestrial technology acquired from downed UFOs. Everett has plans from additional droids including law enforcement droids and rescue droids, both named the HADv3LE and HADv4R. Divisions Military Marine Corps The Marine Corps is divided as such below. A "Force" in the Union of Everett military formation terms is equivalent of a field army, which contains an average of 150,000 Marine Corps soldiers. Marine Expeditionary Forces (MEF) contain an average of 75,000 troops total, each MEF formation. *1st Marine Expeditionary Force *2nd Marine Expeditionary Force *3rd Marine Expeditionary Force *4th Marine Expeditionary Force *5th Marine Expeditionary Force *6th Marine Expeditionary Force (2013) *1st Marine Force *2nd Marine Force *3rd Marine Force *4th Marine Force *5th Marine Force *6th Marine Force *7th Marine Force *8th Marine Force *9th Marine Force *10th Marine Force *11th Marine Force (1st Reserve Force) *12th Marine Force (2nd Reserve Force) *13th Marine Force (3rd Reserve Force) (2013) *14th Marine Force (4th Reserve Force) (2014) *15th Marine Force (5th Reserve Force) (2014) *16th Marine Force (6th Reserve Force) (2015) *1st Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *2nd Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *3rd Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *4th Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *5th Marine Aircraft Wing (Eagle Squadron) *1st Marine Logistics Group *2nd Marine Logistics Group *3rd Marine Logistics Group *4th Marine Logistics Group *5th Marine Logistics Group *6th Marine Logistics Group (2014) *1st Armored Division *2nd Armored Division *3rd Armored Division *4th Armored Division *5th Armored Division *6th Armored Division (2013-2014) *1st Stryker Division *2nd Stryker Division *3rd Stryker Division (2013) *4th Stryker Division (2015) *1st MRAP Division *2nd MRAP Division *3rd MRAP Division *4th MRAP Division (2013) *5th MRAP Division (2014) *1st Light Cavalry Division *2nd Light Cavalry Division *1st Heavy Cavalry Division *82nd Airborne Division *101st Airborne Division Militant Forces *Militant Forces Regiment 1 *Militant Forces Regiment 2 *Militant Forces Regiment 3 *Militant Forces Regiment 4 (VIP Security Service) *Militant Forces Regiment 5 (1st Urban FUBAR) *Militant Forces Regiment 6 (2nd Urban FUBAR) *Militant Forces Regiment 7 (3rd Urban FUBAR) (2014) *1st Special Operations Wing (Kappa Squadron) *2nd Special Operations Wing (Kappa Squadron) *75th Ranger Regiment *4th Psychological Operations Group Civilian Homeland Defense System *Alabama HDS Authority *Alaska HDS Authority *Connecticut HDS Authority *Delaware HDS Authority *Florida HDS Authority *Georgia HDS Authority *Haiti HDS Authority *Hawaii HDS Authority *Illinois HDS Authority *Indiana HDS Authority *Kentucky HDS Authority *Labrador HDS Authority *Louisiana HDS Authority *Maine HDS Authority *Maryland HDS Authority *Massachusetts HDS Authority *Maya Coast HDS Authority *Michigan HDS Authority *Minnesota HDS Authority *Mississippi HDS Authority *New Brunswick HDS Authority *Newfoundland HDS Authority *New Hampshire HDS Authority *New Jersey HDS Authority *New York HDS Authority *North Carolina HDS Authority *Nova Scotia HDS Authority *Ohio HDS Authority *Ontario HDS Authority *Pennsylvania HDS Authority *Puerto Rico HDS Authority *Quebec HDS Authority *Rhode Island HDS Authority *South Carolina HDS Authority *Tennessee HDS Authority *Vermont HDS Authority *Virginia HDS Authority *West Virginia HDS Authority *Wisconsin HDS Authority *Yucatan HDS Authority Registered Militia Militias are registered to the government, funded, trained and legalized to possess class 4 weapons under federal gun laws. Militias are not directed or commanded during war time, therefore perform operations on their own accord. *Minnesota Counter Invasion Insurgency *Wisconsin Militia Group *Florida Insurgency Group *New York State Liberation Militia *Vermont Combat Squadron *Georgian Militia *Michigan Combat Militia *America's Jihad Squad (based in Virginia) **America's Jihad Squad (Maryland Division) **America's Jihad Squad (South Carolina Division) *Pennsylvania Militant Forces (not affiliated with Everetti military) *Louisiana Veterans Organization *American Liberation Front (based in Tennessee) **American Liberation Front (Mississippi Division) *I Kill Terrorists For A Living (IKTFAL) (based in Indiana) *Quebecuois Nationalist Militia **French Counter Invasion Regiment *Invasion Eradication Division (IED) (based in Kentucky) *The Continental Marines (based in Delaware) *Puerto Rican National Guard *Haitian Rebel Militia **Haiti Mountain Boys Native American Tribal Militias Native American militias are considered autonomous from the Union of Everett and therefore the Union of Everett is not responsible for the actions of tribal militant groups during combat. *Cherokee Nation Tribal Militia *Inuit Arctic Warfare Team *Labrador Inuit Reservation Militia *Adirondack Cavalry *Iroquois National Defense *Immigration & Naturalization Service (not affiliated with Everetti government.) *Militia 1492 Ranking Marines Commissioned Officers *General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant Warrant Officers *Chief Warrant Officer-5 *Chief Warrant Officer-4 *Chief Warrant Officer-3 *Chief Warrant Officer-2 *Warrant Officer *Infantry Weapons Officer Enlisted *Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps *Sergeant Major *Master Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Staff Sargeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance Corporal *Private First Class *Private UECU *Federal Director of the Union of Everett Crisis Unit *Federal Assistant Director *State Division Director *State Assistant Director *County Chief *Sergeant *Field Agent Weapons of the Ground Forces Vehicles Small Arms Rifles, Machine Guns & Sub Weapons Handguns & Pistols Launchers, Explosives, Mines